


Twin-tailed Slime

by AimingSashimiG



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, making slime, summoning spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: Ako and Aya make a slime together, and then Ako performs a dark ritual. It works.Written for a prompt that was posted to a fanfic writing discord I'm on.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Twin-tailed Slime

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Prompt: Ako and Aya make slime together
> 
> That sent my rarepair Ako writing self into a creative frenzy. And then I realized that Ako, Aya, and the universe's number one idol all have twin tails. Combined with remembering a comic where Yohane tries to summon Satan and gets Nico instead, this idea was formed. Though I only typed this up today, I actually wrote this before the collaborative writing assignment with the discord server I'm on (that fic is 'Halloween at Tsurumakis'') and then recycled some ideas from this into my writing for that.

"Mwa-ha-ha! With only the addition of some powder, this kit promises the ability to raise monsters!"

When Ako had gotten excited about Aya making You Tube videos of slime, the idol had invited her girlfriend to join her. Aya still didn't quite understand *why* her girlfriend was so excited, though.

"We're just making regular slime, not monster shaped ones?" Aya said, confused.

"I can understand why you'd think that, since slimes are such a low-level mob, but if you AFK for too long, they'll kill you just as dead as a minotaur would. And even if we're just making small slimes for now, I bet it won't be long before we're making King Slimes."

"My mom got really mad the last time I tried to make a big slime, though..."

From the live comments it seemed that Aya's viewers liked Ako a lot. It also seemed that they understood Ako better than Aya did...

But that was fine. Aya was sure Ako would teach her all about video games if she asked. For now, it was time to mix. The idol took out her slime spoon.

"Do you want to mix first, Ako-chan?"

"Let's do it together!"

Ako grabbed the spoon while it was still in Aya's hand. And then, she went even further, intertwining their fingers.

"Isn't that a little forward, Ako-chan?"

"But now that we're dat - uh, deluxe friends, isn't this kind of thing normal?"

Aya's hand was pulled along at Ako's very fast pace, the powder and water soon mixing into a slime.

"I think this is the fastest I've made slime yet. God job, Ako-chan," Aya said while massaging her arm.

"We're not done yet, Aya-chan. We still have a ritual of darkness to do."

Ako took out a sheet of paper with a hand drawn magical circle and placed the soft, squishy slime in the center.

"Do you have the candles, Aya-chan?"

"My mom said that candles were too dangerous... I got electric tea lights instead."

"We'll make do! Let us shroud this room in darkness."

Ako placed the tealights around the slime while Aya shut off the lights. It was time.

"Dark spirits of power, we beseech you to show us your secrets."

Suddenly, Aya's computer shut off. So did the tealights. It was terrifying.

Lit now by only Ako's phone, the slime grew... twin tails.

"Who dares summon me," the slime spoke in a booming yet high-pitched voice, "The universe's number one idol Nico."

Aya gasped while Ako picked up the slime and started petting it.

“What are you doing with the great Nico-Nii! Unhand me at once!” The Nico slime protested.

“Um, Ako-chan, maybe it’s not the best idea to touch slimes that have mysteriously come to life?” Aya suggested.

“But Aya-chan, since we created a life, this slime is our child! We have to be good parents,” Ako-replied

“The spirit that slime is possessed by is already an adult, though,” Aya explained, “Yazawa Nico is a legendary idol known for her ability to put a smile on sternest of faces. It’s a bit strange that our slime got possessed by her, though, since she’s still alive and everything.”

“I blame Nozomi,” the Nico-slime said.

“Hey, if Nico-san is a legendary idol, does this mean we actually succeeded in summoning a powerful spirit who has secrets to tell? You should ask her about idoling, Aya-chan,” Ako suggested.

“What’s with kids these days summoning spirits and then being surprised when it works? I got a free trip to Numazu that way, too… Well, at least one of you is an idol so my time won’t be completely wasted.

“Thank you Nico-Nii!” Aya said excitedly.

“And you,” Nico said, addressing Ako, “You give off a very girlfriend-ish vibe.”

“Yup!” Ako answered cheerfully as Aya shuffled nervously.

“Good. Every great idol has a great woman backing her. I wouldn’t be nearly the success I am if I didn’t have Maki,” said Nico.

“Are you sure it’s alright to tell us about your love life?” Aya asked.

“What are you going to say? ‘I was making a slime and it got possessed by Yazawa Nico who said she was dating Nishikino Maki?’ Anyway, let’s get to work. Are you an idol in a group? Do you have some kind of gimmick?” Nico asked in a commanding voice.

“I’m a member of Pastel Palettes. We’re an idol band, so the members play instruments instead of dancing,” Aya answered.

“What instrument do you play?”

“I’m the vocalist.”

“There’s no reason for _you_ not to dance, then,” Nico said, “If your group doesn’t have much choreography, why don’t you try learning a µ's song?”

“I want to try too!” Ako exclaimed, already looking up videos on her phone and wondering what kinds of dances were popular with British bands.

Ako was soon corrected, and after spelling µ's in a way that would make any student council president proud, was able to find videos of the famous school idols. It didn’t take long for the drummer to decide that she and Aya should perform, _Gurasu no Hanazono_ , a choice that had Aya blushing and Nico venting about idiot couples. The slime still gave them tips and pointers to help them learn the dance, though.

After some practice, Ako and Aya were ready to perform. In front of the Nico-slime’s watchful gaze (that somehow didn’t require eyes,) the girls danced, and, and occasionally caressed each other.

“Not bad. I’ll start with you,” Nico said, talking to Ako, “I appreciate your enthusiasm. Your singing voice reminds me of one of µs’ rivals back in the day. I’m sure that in another life, you would have been an excellent idol.”

The slime turned to face Aya.

“As for you, something tells me you’re a little clumsy and no matter how hard you try, you can’t help but mess up a little.”

“I… am,” Aya admitted, tears forming in her eyes. Was one of her heroes going to tell her to quit?

“That’s fine. You might want to lean into it a little, to be honest,” Nico-slime said, “There are lots of idol fans who are into a clumsy, cute girl they can ‘protect.’ Besides, perfection isn’t a must in the idol biz these days.”

“So, you’re saying that it’s okay to mess up?” Aya asked, unsure of what she was hearing.

“Well, you should never stop working hard and improving, but what a lot of fans want these days isn’t a perfect idol, it’s an idol they can watch grow. I’m sure you’re a lot better than when you first started. Just trust that you’ll keep growing and do your best with a Nico-Nico smile on your face.”

“Okay!” Aya replied, cheered up.

“Speaking of doing your best, though,” Nico continued, “I can tell that you don’t do a lot of dancing. Your arm motions are fine, but your footwork needs practice. I’ll teach you the dance for my new single _Nico-Nii-Nymph-Nirvana_.”

The slime said it in such a commanding voice that Aya actually saluted as Ako searched for the song on her phone. 


End file.
